


All We Have

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Scerek Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is still indebted to Deucalion</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week. Day One: Secrets. I chose secret relationships. Sorry for the angst guys!

Scott took his seventh handful of nuts and washed it down with his seventh gulp of beer before he looked up and saw him. He was sitting four people away enjoying a beer himself. They made eye contact for a brief moment before the other man put his drink down, got up and headed to the bathroom. Scott took a last sip of beer and waited a few beats before he followed.

He’d barely locked the bathroom door before strong arms were around his waist and holding him with such a tightness, had Scott been human he would’ve cracked a few ribs. He wriggled slightly out of the hold so he could turn around and return the hug with the same ferocity.

“I missed you. I missed you so much. Derek, God--”

“I know me too.” Derek shushed him with his mouth kissing him long and deep.

“I’m sorry about last time. I didn’t—you shouldn’t have seen that.” Scott said after they had parted.

The last thing he had wanted for Derek to see ever was Scott in a back alley, on his knees, and some other man’s dick in his mouth. But it had been necessary. As soon as he spotted Aiden on his tail, Scott had to revise his plans.

Because this was all they had: stolen moments in sleazy bar bathrooms and quick fucks in dark corners. It was unfair and fucked up and on those long nights with Ethan and Aiden in the next room and Kali down the hallway and Deucalion a hairsbreadth away it was all Scott looked forward to.

It hadn’t started like this. Those first two years when Scott left with Deucalion after the self-proclaimed “Demon Wolf” had killed Jennifer Scott had cut himself off completely from his family and pack. It was for their own safety. Deucalion would kill them otherwise, he had made that abundantly clear.

But then Scott had seen Derek. Derek, who had left Beacon Hills for a while, who spotted him as well in a dark bar. They had talked (briefly) before Scott had to go. It had gone on from there. Derek would steal away to give Scott news of Beacon Hills from time to time.

The sex, the sex came later and never stopped. The falling in love with Derek, Scott wasn’t sure when that happened. But Derek was a piece of home. He kept Scott from ending it all.

“It’s ok Scott, it’s ok. I know.” Derek reassured him.

“How’s—how’s everyone? How are you?” Scott cradled his face.

Derek pulled back and took out a cell phone. The first picture that popped up was of Stiles and Allison. They looked so different: older, even with the smiles plastered on their faces, there was a darkness there Scott was all too familiar with. They were both holding up silver bullets.

Stiles had become a hunter with Allison teaching him.

“They made those a month ago after graduating from the police academy.”

“Wow.” Scott breathed in. He passed a hand over both of their faces. The next picture was Lydia in a black gown. Graduation grown.

“Top of her class. Valedictorian.” Derek told him. He pulled up a picture of Isaac looking right out of a fashion magazine. It actually was a fashion magazine, “His first shoot.”

“Like I’d expect anything else. And…my mom?” he asked quietly.

Derek looked down, “I check on her. She’s…she misses you Scott. We…we all do.”

“But you’re safe. You’re alive--”

“We’re not the same.” Derek cut in.

“Neither am I.” Scott whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“No don’t—don’t.” Derek said and closed the distance between them again.

They kissed for a long moment. Scott’s hands wandered down to Derek’s ass and squeezed as he fit a knee between the beta’s legs and rubbed at his crotch. Derek moaned into his mouth. The alpha’s hands fit easily into the back of Derek’s jeans and past his underwear. As he went to graze a finger down the cleft of his partner’s ass he noticed the object there.

Scott pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to waste time.”

“Smart cookie.” Scott said. Derek laughed against his neck and the sound warmed Scott’s chest.

He wished it didn’t have to be this way. That they were in a home, _their_ home, on a bed where he could open Derek up himself on his tongue and his fingers. Where he could hold him down and fuck him as hard as he wanted. Where he could make love to him as tender as he wanted. For hours.

But this was all they had. So Scott would make the best of it. He pulled out the plug and dropped it to the floor and replaced it with two of his fingers. Both wolves moaned into each other’s mouths as Scott pumped his fingers in and out of Derek’s slick hole.

“Need you.” Derek panted.

They pulled away long enough for Derek to toe off his sneakers and discard of his jeans and underwear and for Scott to switch their positions so that the beta was leaning against the door. He pulled his pants and boxer-briefs down to his ankles but not before taking out the packet of lube from his wallet. He spread some on his fingers and jacked his hard cock while Derek spread his legs in front of him.

In two strides Scott was in front of Derek. He ran his hands up the back of his hairy thighs to lift him up. If only they had more time.

“I love you so much.” Scott said before he slid inside in one broad stroke. After waiting for Derek to adjust Scott set a hard and fast pace each thrust meant to hit Derek’s prostate and keep the former alpha moaning against him with whispered “ _I love you’s”_ and “ _Fuck, so good”_ .

Derek, for his part, met each one of those thrusts with a grinding of his hips. Scott felt when Derek was close. He worked a hand between them and grabbed hold of Derek’s dick pumping it in time with his thrusts until Derek’s body shook with the force of his orgasm, his howl buried in the juncture of Scott’s neck.

Scott pulled out as gently as he could and Derek didn’t hesitate to get on his knees and take Scott’s cock in his mouth. Scott could only groan softly as Derek sucked him off and took him over the edge. He fell to his knees and brought the beta to him coaxing his mouth open and licking into it greedily.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.” Derek said breathlessly.

“I’ll find a way to come back to you, I promise.” Scott answered back.

An hour later Scott was back at his stool finishing off his third beer the taste of he and Derek still lingering on his tongue. On his everything. He gulped down the last swig of his drink and turned his head to the dirty blonde who’d been eyeing him for the past fifteen minutes. When he smiled the other man smiled back.

He would do.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
